


Poem - Kinktober 2k18 - Day 17 - Petplay

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Collars, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Petplay with Loki





	Poem - Kinktober 2k18 - Day 17 - Petplay

Your ownership around my neck,  
A satin ribbon that cannot compete with your touch  
But the very sight of it can arouse a blush.  
Emerald Green and firm,  
A jester's bell of gold  
Chiming an alert with every movement.  
And yet I dare not remove it,  
That would be your job,  
To untie the very ribbon holding me together  
Though I never wish to belong to another.  
To be engulfed in your love,  
To trust you so deeply  
And to have yours in return  
Is the greatest gift you could ever bestow upon me.  
I am yours  
And the softness around my neck only proves so.  
Your fingers in my hair,  
Caressing my locks slowly  
Your touch cascading down my cheek  
To softly ring my bell out in playfulness--  
Your smile recounts our time together,  
Playful lovers chasing one another down echoing halls  
Pinning the other to silken bedsheets  
Just for them to slip away and tease with a laugh.  
To have been cherished so deeply,  
To have been caressed so fondly  
And held so tightly by you  
Is a dream from which I never wish to wake.


End file.
